lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Order of the Green Dragon
' The Order of the Green Dragon' is the dragon order that controls and regulates the diplomats and the diplomatic missions that exist in relation to the Kingdom of Lucerne. The Order is quite large, in that it contains the dozens of diplomats that must travel around Europe, as well as maintaining the gaurds that will escort and protect the diplomats when they leave the Kingdom, and the multitude of servents that are required by the diplomats to complete their tasks. In some cases such as the embassy in Gondor, Arnor and Hogwarts, these are permanent missions that exist in foreign soil, and communication is held between embassies based on the use of seeing stones from the Order of the Blue Dragon. The Order plans to rely more on embassies as time goes forward, as the actual costs are comparable to travelling, and it is much more personal and immediate. History Background Founding Expansion The Divine Lands Main Article : The Divine Lands Following the meeting of the Kingdom of Lucerne, and Lorderon it became clear through those talks, and the talks with the Riverlands, Seagard and others that the Kingdom of Bolten was an extremely menecing actor in the field of Westros. Along the westernside of Westros sat the independant land called the Divine Lands. The Divine Lands had an alliance amongst eachother to defend eachother if things ever came to fighting, and this had allowed them to escape the clutches of larger Kingdoms like Bolten, and the Freys. Communication begin with the Divine Lands after Nicoli Machiavelli would communicate with the leadership of the three city states and from insiders he had planted in the area learned the ways he believed he could get them to the Lucerne side of things. Grandlen Firstly he sent promices of large arms trade agreements with the largest of the towns in the form of Grandlen of which created a strong bond between the two. On top of this he would offer hands in marriage to his eldest daughter in Allenia Grandlen of whom was approaching twenty three but the prospects in Grandlen were not what he was looking for. Lord Grandlen was very much interested in having a large meeting of the Divine Lands, and said that if the Lucernians could put it together he would be a staunch supporter of theirs during the meeting. Jeutenburg and Ventin Jeutenburg would be substancially easier to placate as they mainly just wanted protection, and this was dealt with when William Lovie sent a letter to House Banner telling them that the Kingdom of Lucerne would intervene on any conflict which involved Jeutenburg. Nikolas Banner would arrive at Koenisburg after the third letter between he and Lucerne and would be prepared to be very positive towards the Lucernians during the meeting. Alongside Jeutenburg the mercentile city state of Ventin would be contacted as well, and they basically only wanted assurances of assistence in the case that the Frey's attempted to block their trade routes. If the Frey's could not be reasoned with then increased southern trade was their main option thus making them send five members of the Trade Union Guilds to Koenisburg for the meeting. Koenisburg Last to get within the fold was Koenisburg of whom was perhaps the most important of the city states as the long term goal of Koenisburg was to act a major port nearbye The Trident which would alert Lucerne to any problems. Koenisburg was led not by a house as the other states were and instead was a hyper theocracy led by the Voices of the Dragon of whom are led theoretically by the Voice of the Dragon. Communicating with this voice they discovered the voice was Britt Lancave of whom had won prestige in Lucerne during the Nortburg Tournament of 5120. After determing from the council that they would like to be aligned with Lucerne if for no other reason then to make the Frey's less willing to threaten them she would go about making the best deal possible. After negotiations of shipping lanes, and trade was over she knew the deal was signed and simply wanted one more thing. Britt Lancave wanted only one thing in order to pull her to their side and that was for them to send a Martell that she could swear an oath before. This was an easy task and they sent Obella Martell of whom wanted any excuse to travel eastward and see her fiance Robb Starke. The Meeting The meeting would finally take place following the return of William Lovie III. and his family from their time in Lorderon the second time. Nicholi, and Hedrik Clegane would not return to Lucerne with the rest of the group and instead would meet Obella and Robb Starke in Koenisburg for the meeting. All the parties would arrive for the meeting except Teonisburg of whom obeyed the command of Koenisburg and saw no reason to send more representatives. The meeting would become somewhat interesting when several Frey's made dock in Koenisburg and attempted to join the meeting. Finding Robb Starke inside there was nearly a fight inside the hallway and Robb Starke would leave the hall in order to not make more of an issue then there already was. The meeting would continue and Obella Martell took the oaths of Koenisburg while the others signed papers of alliance with Lucerne thus sealing the Divine Lands as a Lucernian alligned area. The night came and as the Frey's prepared to leave Robb Starke once more attempted to make things better but instead of this he ended up insulting them more when Obella came out, and seeing she was his fiance by the way she clung to him the Freys were further insulted and left more angry and with more ammunition. I watched from my window as Robb Starke walked out of the tower and into the street. I wondered what he was doing until I saw the weasely Frey he was walking towards. I could hear that Britt was still talking but despite the loveliness of her conversation I couldn't let Robb get into a duel in the streets. The last thing we needed was a fight with the Frey's at a time like this. "I'm sorry my Lady but I must take your leave for a time my friend is in for some trouble outside." "Trouble amongst the children of Glaurung on the streets of his city is city isn't something I can ignore. I shall accompany you." Lady Lancave followed closely behind me as we exited the room. "Alright my Lady but we must hurry." We made our way down the steps and into the street to find the Frey man with a sword pointed at the direction of Obella Martell of whom was being shielded by Robb who had his hand on his own sword. Three of the Frey's men stood behind him hands on their swords, while more then ten Martell, and Starke men stood around behind Robb. Reaching them I finally could hear their words. "At some point this must end Frey." Robb held his hands out peacefully and you hoped the Frey would accept this, but he spit at Robbs hands before speaking. It was dark but I knew this Frey to be Hosteen Frey one of the endless sons of Walder Frey. Hosteen is a husky man with a square face, and despite his size he wasn't fate just very large. When we were told of the Freys that had arrived they had made a special point to say that he is very much comparable to a bull, slow to anger but implacable when aroused. "This could have been so much different wolf, but you chose that whore over a true lady." He looked at Obella with such discust that her cousin Obara nearly charged forward until I saw Britt move infront of her stopping her dead in her tracks. Alongside his anger it was apparent that Hosteen is either dim and stupid, or arrogant and foolish. "And I am sorry that this has offended your family but you can either accept my apology or you won't." The slight was so small that it seemed almost insane that someone would still be angry over it. These Frey's held a grudge over what I had heard was the fact that a few men laughed at them. "We will not." "I am sorry Ser Hosteen but you are causing undue problems for the City of the Dragon, and I must ask that you leave." She stood strong, and I gained even more respect for Britt then I already had as she stood in the middle of two very angry groups barely looking like she was afraid at all. "The rivers will run red with your blood wolf." He turned and walked back before turning one last time and looking at Robb. "Trust me when I say that. You'll one day be surrounded by death and wonder how it could have all gone so wrong." With that he left and Robb turned towards Obella of whom held onto him tighter then her strength should have allowed her to. Frey Island : '' "The Island of Frey was a place that everyone knew was rife with problems. The land was controlled with an iron fist, and from what little we knew we had gathered that the leadership in House Frey was extremely unpopular. To be invited to the island was something we hadn't expected, but for those of us chosen to go, there was a sence of both dread and excitement over what would happen."'' : -Richard Cypher It was following the annexation of the Riverlands that the Kingdom of Frey would for the first time send a diplomat to meet with the Kingdom of Lucerne. Before this moment the Frey's had been clear in that while their island was open to trade they had no interest in the Order of the Green Dragon or anyone else coming to the island. This was honored, but when Walder "Black" Frey arrived in the Port of Stormwind the situation changed nearly completely. He said that the time for the growth in the relationship was now, and that he had been granted permission to extend the olive branch towards the Kingdom of Lucerne. Several important members arrived in the port including Eddard Starke, Charles Swan, and the king in William Lovie III. accompanied by Nicoli Machiavelli. The group would accept the offers of trade, but wanted in return the establisment of an embassy on the island to make sure that the relationship was maintaining itself as they wanted. Black Walder would suprisingly accept this offer and said that a piece of land within one of their larger cities would be given for the purpose of establising their own embassy. With the agreement in place Black Walder would leave the port and return to the island of Frey. Nicoli said that this was clearly a trap, but that at this moment they needed influence on the island and this may be the easiest way to do that. The plan became for the Order of the Green Dragon to establish a heavily fortified embassy within the city, and then for them to spread several smaller controlled areas throughout the island where more members of the Order would arrive and begin to the process of finding houses that could be loyal to them. Rise of a Rebellion : ``The Frey`s were bankrupt beyond compare. Months of peaceful talk meant nothing to them, and you knew it the moment you spoke to one. While I agree there are honorable Frey`s. There is honesty in everything but the Frey`s are so utterly dominated by the liars that what point is there to even discuss the honest.`` : -Richard Cypher Spending months on the island the Order of the Green Dragon learned very much about the Frey`s and their dealings and one of the greatest points of interest was the fact that they were without any redemable morals that could be found. Several Frey`s amongst the family showed signs of some kind of moral code, but the remainder were so obsessed with the gloification of old Walder Frey that they wandered about doing all manner of violence and demonic work trying to impress him. As time went by and they begin their mission of fostering a rebellion movement on the island they became the closest to a man named Organization Consular General The Consular General is the overall leader of the Order of the Green Dragon, and he is responsible for spending the budget of the Order, and thus he can control the scope of the different missions and the direction they take. All of his decisions are based upon the overall direction that the King wishes. See Also : Nicoli Machiavelli : '' “It is much safer to be feared than loved because ...love is preserved by the link of obligation which, owing to the baseness of men, is broken at every opportunity for their advantage; but fear preserves you by a dread of punishment which never fails.”'' Nicoli Machiavelli is the son of two commoners from Forks and they would die when he was eight years old. Nicoli would become the current Consular Thane of the Order of the Green Dragon, and is known as one of the most menipulative men in the Kingdom, with nothing more then his utter love for the Kingdom, and the royal family, that keeps him trusted. Nicoli Machiavelli has gained quite the reputation in the Kingdom of Lucerne as a man who will do anything no matter the moral caviat that he has to in order to finish the job he's assigned. This tactic made Andrew believe him to be the perfect fit for the role of leading the Order of the Green Dragon. He has wrote a small book, that has gained a heavy amount of fame titled The Prince. The prince dictated his views of how flawed he thought most kingdoms were in regards to their leaders, and it detailed how one could gain, hold, and expand their bases of power throughout whatever avenue of life they wanted to move forth into. Diplomats at Large Diplomats Foreign Missions The Order of the Green Dragon has put into place several embassies in order to expediate communication with close allies. Alongside these embassies the Order has many missions that allow for not as good communication as an embassy but still a huge improvement. #Gondor. The Order of the Green Dragon has a full embassy in the city of Minus Tirith. #Arnor. The Order of the Green Dragon runs a mission in Anor out of the capital of Fornost. #Roman Empire. The Order of the Green Dragon runs a full embassy in the Roman fortress/city of Ravenna. This is not exactly meant to commicate with the Emperor of Rome, but instead to facilitate quicker communication with Titus Pullo. and his army in place there. #Hogwarts. The Order of the Green Dragon runs a mission in the town of Hogsmeade which services them with Hogwarts. #Alcase. The Order of the Green Dragon runs a full embassy in the capital of Alcase of Strasburg. Category:Dragon Order Category:Dragon Orders of Lucerne